


[ÇEVİRİ] Follow And Feel

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: "Siparişiniz neydi, beyefendi?"Menüden başını kaldıran kişi otobüste abayı yaktığı adam çıkınca nefesi boğazına takıldı. Bahsi geçen kişi, göz kırpıştırarak göz temasını kesmeden önce Chanyeol'ün genişlemiş gözlerini izledi. Konuşmak için ağzını açtığında Chanyeol'ün kalbi durdu."Sen."





	[ÇEVİRİ] Follow And Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [follow and feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772048) by [jaehyoons97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97). 



> Yazar: sasannisa  
> Çevirmen: doyeolight

Sweet Tooth'un en yoğun olduğu cumartesi akşamları Chanyeol için her zaman korkunç olmuştu, havaya kaldırılmış eller için gözünü açık tutarken bir masadan öbürüne koşması gerekiyordu ve gürültünün ve romantik fon müziğinin üstünde zayıf "bakar mısınız" seslerini duymak için kulağı daima tetikteydi. Genelde o kadar da kabus değildi çünkü daha fazla müşteri daha fazla bahşiş demekti fakat sevgililer günü olduğundan ve çalıştığı tatlı kafesi çiftler için bir reklam sunduğundan kafeye çifte kumrular doluşmuş durumdaydı ve Chanyeol'ün, müşteriler aşırı duygusal ve de vıcık etkileşimlerini gözüne sokarken suratını buruşturmamak için direnmesi gerekiyordu.

Mesaisi başlayalı yalnızca 3 saat olmuştu fakat Chanyeol şimdiden yüzünü bir tencere erimiş tereyağı içinde boğmayı düşünmüştü. Şimdi de Luhan ona tezgahtan el sallıyor, girişin yakınındaki dolu bir masaya servis yapması için başını sallıyordu ve Chanyeol bir başka çiftin daha birbirine klişe cümleler söyleyişiyle yüz yüze kalırsa yemin olsun yüzünü ikiye ayırması gerekecekti.

"En azından gülümseyemez misin? Müşterileri korkutuyorsun," Zitao birbirlerinin yanından geçerlerken söylediğinde Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. Gülümsüyordu zaten. Ve Zitao onun etkileyici, aşırı arkadaş canlısı, kulaklarına varan gülümsemelerinin ürpertici olduğu yanılgısına düştüğünden kesinlikle kör olmalıydı.

Chanyeol monoton bir sesle, "Sweet Tooth'a hoş geldiniz, ne istersiniz?" dedi, yine de bu kez biraz rahatlamıştı çünkü müşteriler 3 kişilik bir arkadaş grubuydu ve çift olmaya yakın görünmek yerine normal arkadaş görünüyorlardı.

"Ben vanilla dondurmalı yaban mersini waffle'ı alacağım, lütfen" dedi siyah takım ceketli olan. Menüyü masaya koyarken ellerinden ufak bir pat sesiyle düştü.

"Ben de çikolata lavı pastası alayım," dedi bej montlu, Chanyeol'e bakarken burnu gözlüğünün duruşunu düzeltmek için kırışıyordu.

Chanyeol hızla siparişleri not etti daha sonra ilgisini masanın diğer yanındaki üçüncü adama yöneltti, burnunun ucu yemek listesine çalışıyormuşcasına menüye gömülmüştü.

"Sizin siparişiniz neydi, beyefendi?"

Menüden başını kaldıran kişi otobüste abayı yaktığı adam çıkınca nefesi boğazına takıldı. Bahsi geçen kişi, göz kırpıştırarak göz temasını kesmeden önce Chanyeol'ün genişlemiş gözlerini izledi. Konuşmak için ağzını açtığında Chanyeol'ün kalbi durdu.

"Sen."

Chanyeol yavaş yavaş yüzünün yandığını hissederken gebe bir sessizlik vardı ve Chanyeol'ün utanarak yere bakış attığı saniyelerin ardından bir dizi gülüşme duyuldu.

Adamlardan biri, "Aman tanrım Kyungsoo, flört ettiğini bilmiyordum." dedi.

Diğeri ise kahkahaları arasında, "Senin için kurak bir mevsim olduğunu biliyorum ama lütfen çocuğa biraz onur bırak." dedi.

Chanyeol'ün abayı yaktığı adam- Kyungsoo?- farkına varması üzerine eliyle yüzünü kapadı. Parmaklarının arasındaki boşluktan gözetleme yapıyor, Chanyeol'ün kızarmış yüzünü ve iç çekmelerini inceliyordu.

"Affedersin. Sen otobüsteki kişisin demek istemiştim."

Ve Chanyeol'ün yüzündeki kızarıklık daha da büyüdü çünkü kendisini hatırlıyordu. Tüm o zaman boyunca o akşamdan sonra bir daha ne zaman abayı yaktığı adamla konuşma fırsatına sahip olacağını merak ediyordu fakat o zamandan beri tatlı büfesinde gece vardiyası için işe alınmıştı, eve giderken farklı bir otobüse biniyor ve üniversiteye gittiği olağan gündüz seferlerini de kısa şekerlemeler (uyku) için kullanıyordu. Yani bu gerçekten de kader olmalıydı.

Takım ceketi içindeki genç Kyungsoo'nun dirseğini çatal ile dürterken konuştu, "Oooh, bu da ne? Nasıl olur da Otobüsteki-Adam hakkında hiçbir şey anlatmazsın?"

"Ne zamandan beri ben size bir şeyler anlatmaya başladım?" Kyungsoo menüyü bırakırken belirtti ve Chanyeol'e baktı. "Ben new york cheesecake alayım, lütfen. Ve bir de çeşme suyu."

Chanyeol yanaklarındaki sıcaklıkla mücadele ederken boğazını temizledi ve siparişi yazdı. "Bir tane vanillalı dondurmalı yaban mersini waffle, bir tane çikolata lavı pastası , bir new york cheesecake ve bir de çeşme suyu?"

"Evet. Aynı zamanda senin gibi uzun, şirin başka erkekler varsa onları da paket servis olarak almak isterim--OW!"

"Lütfen benim aptal ahbaplarımı duymazdan gel," Kyungsoo lafa girdi, aptal ahbaplarım kısmına vurgu yaparken gözleri arkadaşlarına hançerler fırlatıyordu ve gözlüklü olan ayağını kavramak için uzanırken ondan gelen sızlanmaları kulak ardı etti.

Chanyeol bir baş sallama ile oradan ayrıldı, siparişleri iletmek için tezgaha doğru yürürken sırıtmaktan yüzü acıyordu.

. . .

"Ben sizinle niye arkadaşım ki?" Kyungsoo menüyü yerine bırakırken acı bir şekilde tısladı, garsona -isim etiketinde yazana göre Chanyeol'e- son bir bakış atmak için yan taraflara bakınıyordu.

Baekhyun hâlâ Kyungsoo ayağına bastığı için surat asarken Jongdae yalnızca kıkır kıkır güldü. "Az önce garsona asılan biz değildik öyle değil mi? Biz yalnızca gözlemci ve de bu utancın dolaylı olarak kurbanlarıyız."

"Tanrım, işte bu yüzden size hiçbir şey söylemiyorum," Kyungsoo nefesinin altından mırıldandı.

Baekhyun imalı imalı gülümseyerek, "Şirin ama." yorumunda bulundu.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün masalar ve tezgah arasında ileri geri yürüyüşünün yansımasını yakalamak için bakışlarını pencereye çevirdi. Uzun adam kalın gözlüğünü çıkarmıştı, Kyungsoo gözlük varken çalışmanın pek de pratik olmadığını tahmin etti ama o buna rağmen hâlâ çekici görünüyordu. Ve pembe önlüğün ufak belini sarışında bir şey vardı.

"Genç de görünüyor. Kaç yaşında ki?" diye sordu Jongdae.

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri yeniden arkadaşlarına döndü. "Ben nereden bileyim lan?"

Bunun üzerine Jongdae'nin dudakları bilmiş bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı, başını tatlı bir şekilde kaldırıp, "Vay canına. Biliyor musunuz şunu fark ettim ki Do Kyungsoo argo konuşan türde biri değil ve argo konuştuğu zaman bu demek oluyor ki tsundere modu aktif."

Baekhyun bir elini kalbine koyup dramatik bir soluk koyuverdi. "Bu yüzden mi bana sürekli pislik diyorsun? Bu aslında beni çok sevdiğin anlamına mı geliyor? Aww!"

Kyungsoo'nun yüz ifadesi yenilgiyle iç çekmeden önce dümdüz kaldı. "Bana pazartesi iletmek üzere istifa mektubu yazmayı hatırlatın çünkü sizinle çalışmaktan bıktım."

Jongdae'nin pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtışı elini Kyungsoo'nun elinin üzerini kapatmak için uzatırken yalnızca daha da genişledi. "Biz de seni seviyoruz."

Chanyeol konusu ondan sonra devam etmedi ki bu Kyungsoo'nun canına minnetti, çünkü sonra siparişleri geldi, farklı ama yine uzun bir garson tarafından servis edildi (bu kafe personel alırken boy uzunluğu mu göz önünde bulunduruyordu?) isim etiketinde Sehun yazan garson Baekhyun'un onunla flört etme girişimlerini tümüyle görmezden geldi. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri Sehun'un bükük sırtının üzerinden Chanyeol'e bakındı ve onun başka bir masadan kendisini izlediğini gördü. Gözleri buluştuğunda Chanyeol derhal bakışlarını elindeki not defterine çevirdi. Sehun görüş açısını kapatmadan önce Chanyeol'ün yüzünü renklendiren kırmızılığı neredeyse yakalıyordu.

Sehun, "Yardımcı olabileceğim başka bir şey var mı?" diye sordu ve Jongdae, Baekhyun bir şey deme fırsatı bulamadan onun yüzünü itti. Jongdae bir el sallamayla yanıt verdikten sonra tezgahın yakınındaki bir yere dönüş yaptı.

Yemekleri inanılmaz derece iştah açıcı görünüyordu ve derhal kaşıkları ellerine alırken gürültülü tıngırtı sesleri çıkardılar. Kyungsoo kaşığı pastanın yumuşak yüzeyinde batıp mükemmel şekillendirilmiş küpte hasar meydana getirirken birazcık irkildi, bir kaşık aldı.

Baekhyun lav pastasına iç çekiyordu ve Jongdae waffleının üzerindeki dondurmayı tadarken dudaklarını şapırdatıyordu.

Kyungsoo yalnızca gözlerini kapadı, dili dişleri arasında eriyen krem peynirin tadına varırken dudaklarıyla kaşığı sıkıca sardı. Kyungsoo tatlıya düşkün falan değildi fakat bu cheesecake kutsal bir tada sahipti ve serinin devamının netleşen senaryo taslağını kutlamak amacıyla onu buraya getirdikleri için arkadaşlarına sessizce teşekkür ediyordu.

Saf lezzetin tadına varan Kyungsoo kaşığı ağzından çıkarırken elinde olmadan boğazının gerisinden ufak inlemeler kaçırdı. Gözlerini açtığında ise, Baekhyun ve Jongdae birbirlerine bakıyorlardı, yüz ifadeleri apaçık gösteriyordu ki gözleriyle bir şeyi işaret ederken bir kahkahayı susturmaya çalışıyorlardı.

Kyungsoo arkadaşlarının bakışlarını takip ettiğinde kendisine bir tane çakmak istedi; Chanyeol masalarının yanında durmuş bir elinde bir şişe çeşme suyu diğerinde üç cam bardak tutarak Kyungsoo'ya öncekinden daha da güçlü bir kızarıklık ile bakıyordu.

"...Buyrun çeşme suyunuz," elindeki malzemeleri masaya yerleştirirken konuştu. Kyungsoo'ya tek bir bakış atmadan çabucak geri gitti, bunu takiben Baekhyun ve Jongdae'den gür kahkahalar duyuldu.

Kyungsoo yüzünü masaya koyup alnı yüksek bir pat sesiyle ahşap yüzeye çarparken ölmüş olmayı diliyordu. Yüzü kızarmıştı, bunu biliyordu, fakat son derece utanmış olmaktan mı yoksa garsonun az önceki tepkisi çok şirin olduğundan mı emin değildi.

Tatlılarını bitirdiklerinde, tabakları en ufak bir kırıntıdan, kremadan temizlenmişti. Jongdae ve Baekhyun sohbetlerini sürdürüyorlar, yeni animasyon serisi için hangi ses aktörüne nasıl karar verseler bundan söz ediyorlardı. Bu sırada, Kyungsoo gözlerini pencerede tutmaya devam ediyordu Chanyeol'ün masalar arasında uçup giden yansımasını, birbiri ardına tabaklar servis edişini, Kyungsoo'nun ilk tanışmalarından çok iyi hatırladığı aydınlık gülümsemesini sunuşunu gizlice seyrediyor ve Chanyeol'ün onun bulunduğu masaya attığı bakışları yakalıyordu.

Chanyeol kazara müşterilerden birine çarpıp, özür olarak eğilerek tezgaha doğru yoluna devam etmeden önce bir başka parlak gülümseme sunduğunda Kyungsoo onun cazibesine kapılan tek kişi olmadığının farkına vardı. Çarptığı kız aceleyle masasına gitti ve arkadaşları ilgilerini ona verirken onu sarılarak karşıladılar, arkadaşlarından biri Chanyeol'e doğru başını salladı ve kıza yüreklendirici şekilde göz kırptı. Ve bu onda bir gurur, heyecan hissi yeşertti çünkü Chanyeol'ün kıza çarpma sebebi ona bakıyor olmasıydı, bunu biliyordu.

Üçlü oradan ayrılmaya karar verirken Chanyeol tezgahta duruyordu, Kyungsoo kendisi ödemek için ısrarcı oldu, Jongdae ve Baekhyun da memnuniyetle razı oldu. Tezgaha doğru ilerlerken adımları sabit ve kalp atışıyla uyumluydu.

"Nakit," Kyungsoo ona bir bakış attığında Chanyeol'ün sesinin gerginlikle kırıldığını fark etti, "Nakit mi kredi kartı mı?"

Kartını Chanyeol'e doğru salladı, diğeri kredi kartı terminalini hazırladı, parmağıyla haneleri tuşlayıp Kyungsoo'nun kartını istedi.

"Bana bakıp duruyordun," diyerek konuşmaya başladı Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün elinin kartı yuvasında kaydırırken donup hataya sebep oluşunun farkına vardı.

Chanyeol, "...içtenlikle özür dilerim," diye cevapladı, işlemi baştan başlatırken sesi pişmanlık doluydu. Kyungsoo'nun kartını işlemin tamamlandığına dair bir fiş ile geri verdi.

Kyungsoo işlemin kopyasının yer aldığı fişe bir şeyler karalayıp iade ederken "Seni affetmeyi düşünürüm," diye söze girdi, "...eğer telefonla özür dilersen."

Chanyeol fişi Kyungsoo'dan geri alırken yalnızca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kağıt parçasını yeniden kontrol etti ve Kyungsoo'nun fişin alt kısmına numaralar yazdığını fark etti. Sonra başını kaldırıp Kyungsoo'ya umut dolu gözlerle baktı. Kyungsoo yalnızca bir gülümsemeyle yanıt verdi.

"Ara beni."

-SON-


End file.
